


Kinktober Day 11

by Kelliskip



Series: Kinktober 2017 [9]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Dom Newt Scamander, Fucking Machines, Gags, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Modern AU, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sub Gellert Grindelwald
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 04:04:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12335124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelliskip/pseuds/Kelliskip
Summary: Gellert likes to be dominated, Newt doesn't mind fulfilling that request





	Kinktober Day 11

**Author's Note:**

> forgot to do previous day but this one is combination of Day 10 and 11

_You want me to...._

_Yes my dear dominate me, however you please._

_Whatever I decide you'll do it?_

_Of course Newton I wouldn't ask you if I couldn't let you pick. Defeats the purpose of **dominate**._

_That's true. Okay  I'll do it but first safety._

_Newt..._

_Just incase Gellert!_

_Alright if you insist._

* * *

Newt hummed as turned the next page in his very detailed book about deep ocean.  Newt turned his head checking on Gellert who's hands and ankles where tied to the bed getting fucked by a machine. An hour has passed Newt went to check on Gellert, eying the man's body like a cat watching a mouse. Gellert was softly moaning due to the ball gag around his mouth, cock  standing tall. Newt giggle tapping the leaking tip as Gellert groaned very much in need of release but that decision is up to Newt.  " My my Gellert enjoying yourself? Newt looked at Gellert's right hand holding up the number two, Newt nodded glad his partner was doing okay, had he held up one everything would've stop luckly not the case.  Newt picked up the remote controlling the machine turning up the dial from one to two increasing it's speed, Gellert body arched a feeling the vibrating inside his ass.

" This is a cute sight seeing you squirm, around how you react taking actual cock. However I prefer you like this."

Newt set the remote back down and placed a kiss on Gellert's forehead. He moved down to suck on his nipple while the other was being pinched. Gellert moaned moving his hips. "  Naughty boy you're suppose to stay still. And to think I was going to let you cum."  Newt smirked moving he placed a firmed grip on Gellert's cock his other hand changing the remote dial to three. Gellert made a muffled scream as the machine fucked him faster hitting his prostate. Newt was torturing him stroking his cock like that, kissing the tip being an absolute **tease.** Newt wasn't showing any mercy Gellert broke the rule and now he must suffer the consequences. Gellert tried controlling himself not daring to thrust his hips as Newt sucked him off. It was rather _difffcult_ seeing a dildo machine was non-stop fucking his hole.  Gellert mewled a 'please' but to Newt's ears just sweet moans. Always being a kind soul in the end, Newt took pity finally letting go of Gellert' cock.

" You can cum now."

Soon Newt released his grip, Gellert came coating his stomach and Newt's hand. Turning the machine of quickly, Newt moved removing the ball gag so his partner mouth can relax. " Lick my hand clean."  Gellert did as he was told licking and sucking ever finger clean from white.  Satisfied Newt began untying Gellert allowing him to stretch his body. " So how was it?" Newt asked hoping he wasn't too mean. Gellert pulled Newt in for a passionate kiss." You were wonderful. Next time let's try real thing and bit rougher." Newt's eyes darken just a bit at the request.

" Sure I an do that."

 

 


End file.
